Le Chevalier à l'Armure Sanglante
by White Assassin
Summary: Envy s'adoucit peut-être, mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il en est devenu docile ; il protégera ce qui est sien. Le self-contrôle a ses limites... / TRADUCTION de l'anglais de "Knight in Bloody Armour" de YukinoKara. Edvy, yaoi, OS.


**Knight in Bloody Armour**

**Le Chevalier à l'Armure Sanglante**

**Base** : FMA

**Disclaimer** : La fic ne m'appartient pas. Il s'agit d'une traduction de l'anglais de la fic nommée « _Knight in Bloody Armour _», publiée le 16 décembre 2008 (ça fait un bail, hein ? xD) par **YukinoKara**, que je remercie au passage de m'avoir permis de traduire son histoire dans notre bon vieux français xp

**Genre** : Romance/Horror – Shônen-Ai (Edvy) – OS

**Note de la traductrice** : Je me suis remise aux traductions il y a peu, et cette fic me tentait bien :3 Le thème abordé était intéressant, et j'ai surtout trouvé surprenant que, dans une relation si développée entre Edward et Envy, l'auteur se concentre sur les sentiments qui en découlent, et ne s'axe pas simplement sur une relation charnelle, comme cela est souvent (et vulgairement ?) le cas. Un bel écart pas forcément aisé -on ne peut nier qu'il est aussi intéressant de se pencher sur l'aspect érotique de leur relation-, mais que je salue, car, selon moi, sont décrits ici tous les gestes dont, souvent, les purs lemons (ou yaoi, comme vous voulez) sont dépourvus. Une atmosphère donc trop rarement mise en scène à mon goût, et qui, ici, est sublimée par une trame relativement classique mais agréable à lire.

Après, certains détails m'ont paru étranges (je vous dirais bien quoi, mais je vais vous gâcher la surprise. Sachez juste que ça concerne Envy. Vous comprendrez sûrement en lisant xD), mais toujours est-il que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à traduire cette fanfic x3 Bref ! Tout ça pour vous donner un peu mon avis global sur cette œuvre sur laquelle, comme nombre d'autres, je ne porte qu'un regard de traductrice... Et donc de simple lectrice :) Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture et... Je vous donne rendez-vous pour une prochaine œuvre ;3

* * *

**Note de l'auteur**_ : C'est une fic pour l'anniversaire de Meaghan (Akatsuki Seal), même s'il sera probablement trop tard quand je l'aurait publiée ^^'. Je vais faire comme si elle l'avait été pour le sept Décembre, d'ac' ?_

Avertissements_ : Torture, meurtre, shônen-ai. Pas de yaoi, désolée ;) Cependant, faites-le moi savoir si vous voulez que j'en écrive un._

* * *

Edward frémit en sentant la lueur du soleil éclairer son visage. Tentant d'échapper à l'assaut de la lumière, il pressa son visage contre le torse qui lui faisait face, l'entourant de ses bras, et gigotant un peu pour s'installer confortablement. La personne à qui le torse appartenait remua dans son sommeil, puis ouvrit ses yeux violets. Envy cligna des yeux en comprenant que c'était bien Edward qui l'étreignait, et sourit légèrement. Il enlaça fortement le petit blond, et pressa son visage contre ses cheveux, s'enivrant de son odeur. Ils seraient restés ainsi encore bien longtemps si une voix puissante ne les avait pas interrompus.

« Edward ! Tu dois te lever, tu dois aller au travail ! »

Edward gémit lorsqu'Alphonse ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Envy, lui, grogna, avec pourtant un _léger_ sourire.

Alphonse avait récupéré son corps il y avait de cela quelques mois, grâce à l'aide d'Envy, qui avait proposé de s'utiliser lui-même en tant que source d'énergie pour la transmutation, malgré les protestations d'Edward. Il s'était débrouillé pour survivre... Mais cela lui avait coûté son immortalité. Il pouvait toujours changer d'apparence, et ses capacités physiques restaient bien supérieures à celles des humains. Néanmoins, il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule vie. S'il était tué, il mourrait pour de vrai. Aussi, puisque Envy revêtait sa forme préférée au moment où la transmutation avait eu lieu, cette forme était devenue sa vraie forme. Il vieillissait aussi, à présent, et avait besoin de se nourrir pour vivre, au lieu d'utiliser sa pierre philosophale, qui avait été détruite lors de la transmutation.

Envy, Edward et Alphonse vivaient à présent ensemble, les deux premiers étant amants. Envy avait pu éviter les problèmes avec l'armée : tous ceux qui l'avaient vu étaient morts, et il s'était procuré les documents nécessaires, tels qu'un passeport, un certificat de naissance... Le brun était à présent considéré comme un citoyen banal, et pouvait se promener sous sa vraie forme sans être attaqué. Son tatouage de l'ouroboros avait bel et bien disparu, tout comme les marques sur son dos : il ressemblait maintenant à n'importe quel humain, si l'on exceptait ses yeux violets et ses cheveux verts. Ses pupilles, pourtant, n'étaient plus ces éternels fentes, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas pour autant de trucider quelqu'un d'un simple regard.

Alphonse soupira en voyant son frère se blottir davantage contre Envy, grommelant : « Nh... Je ne _veux_ pas aller travailler... »

Alphonse secoua la tête, tout comme l'aurait fait une mère désapprobatrice, puis expliqua : « Envy, il doit être sorti dans dix minutes, ou il sera en retard. S'il-te-plaît, assure-toi qu'il y aille. Moi, je vais aller chez Gracia pour toute la journée je rentrerai vers sept heures. »

Depuis la mort de Hughes, Alphonse avait énormément aidé Gracia, même lorsqu'il se trouvait encore dans son armure. Il aimait beaucoup rendre visite à Elysia, aussi, puisqu'il la voyait comme une sorte de petite sœur. Alphonse quitta donc la pièce alors qu'Envy répondait par un « Ouais, d'accord, ça marche. »

Seulement, Edward profita de l'absence d'Alphonse pour disparaître sous les couvertures, bien décidé à se rendormir. Envy sourit un peu et lança : « Allez, Chibi, tu _dois_ aller au boulot, et tu le sais. »

Edward répliqua par un petit grognement, et tourna le dos à Envy, faisant face au mur. Celui-ci grogna un peu, et gigota de façon à passer ses bras sous les couvertures dans lesquelles Edward s'était enveloppé, afin de le chatouiller. Les yeux de l'alchimiste s'ouvrir d'un coup tandis qu'il essayait d'échapper à cet assaut, mais les couvertures l'en empêchèrent. Il se tortilla jusqu'à se retrouver aussi loin que possible des doigts sournois d'Envy, puis roula sur le côté.

Un « bam » bien audible se fit entendre lorsqu'Edward tomba au sol, toujours emmêlé dans ses couvertures. Envy se pencha du côté du lit où Edward s'était trouvé peu avant, et éclata de rire en voyant l'expression qu'affichait ce dernier. Ses yeux étaient si grands ouverts que c'était un miracle qu'ils ne fussent pas sortis hors de leurs orbites, et sa bouche était grande ouverte. Le petit blond leva les yeux en direction de son amant et fronça les sourcils, n'appréciant clairement pas la décrite réaction de l'homonculus.

Edward se redressa un peu et annonça : « Bien, j'irai travailler... Même si je n'en ai pas la moindre envie. »

Il se releva complètement et se dirigea vers la commode, pour se vêtir. Envy jeta un coup d'œil aux couvertures qu'Edward avait laissées gésir sur le sol, soupira, et sortit du lit pour les y ramener. Il rejoignit ensuite son partenaire face à la commode, et se décida pour un haut noir à manches courtes, un boxer et un jean délavé. Il prit tout son temps pour les enfiler alors que Edward, lui, se dépêcha de s'habiller. L'alchimiste risqua un coup d'œil à la pendule accrochée au mur et manqua de s'étrangler : il allait être en retard. Ne souhaitant pas être réprimandé par un coureur de jupons bien connu, il préféra délaisser manteau et veste pour se ruer dans la cuisine.

Envy sortit à son tour de la pièce, ferma la porte et suivit Edward jusque dans la cuisine. Il s'appuya sur le plan de travail en pierre et attrapa un morceau de pain, regardant Edward se démener pour avaler son pain et boire son jus d'orange en même temps. L'homonculus jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule au-dessus des placards, et ricana doucement avant d'indiquer :

« Eh, Chibi... Tu vas vraiment finir par être en retard, à ce rythme. »

Edward regarda de suite la pendule et se raidit, puis laissa en plan son petit-déjeuner et se rua vers la porte. Alors qu'il enfilait avec précipitation ses bottes, il lança :

« Je reviens tout à l'heure, Envy ! Amuse-toi bien d'ici-là ! »

Ceci dit, Edward traversa la pièce à toute allure, fermant hâtivement la porte derrière lui.

Envy jeta un regard circulaire dans la pièce, cherchant quelque chose à faire. Constatant que rien ne lui venait à l'esprit, il se décida à suivre Edward jusqu'à son travail pour cette fois. Il s'empara de la clef posée sur la table qui jouxtait la porte, la glissa dans sa poche arrière et quitta l'appartement. Après avoir fermé celui-ci à clef, il traversa le hall d'entrée qu'ils partageaient avec les autres habitants de l'immeuble, ignorant les sons étouffés qui lui provenaient des autres appartements.

Il se changea en une personne tout à fait banale, aux yeux marron clair, et aux cheveux... Marron clair. Sa nouvelle forme avait une peau légèrement bronzée, et un visage aux formes relativement marquées et rudes. Il portait un haut à manches courtes d'un vert banal, et un pantalon gris. Il suivit Edward, s'assurant de garder une certaine distance.

Envy était perché en haut d'un arbre à l'extérieur du QG militaire, observant le colonel Roy Mustang alors qu'il planchait sur les papiers qui lui faisaient face. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs heures qu'il faisait ça, attendant qu'Edward finît tout ce qu'il avait à faire. Envy fusilla Roy du regard, se fichant bien de dissimuler son dégoût évident. Il ne l'avait jamais aimé, mais l'avait laissé tranquille puisqu'il n'avait jamais fait quoi que ce fût qui l'eût réellement agacé. Envy avait d'ailleurs promis à Edward qu'il ne blesserait plus personne, sauf en cas de légitime défense. Cela avait fortement déplu à l'homonculus de prime abord, étant donné que sa soif de sang était aussi forte maintenant qu'auparavant, mais la pensée de blesser Edward en faisant du mal à quelqu'un était une raison suffisante pour ne pas tuer. Ça, et le fait qu'Edward compensait ses envies meurtrières par du sexe.

Envy eut un sourire en coin à cette pensée, mais se concentra sur Roy à nouveau. Il savait qu'Edward avait rendez-vous avec lui aujourd'hui, car il avait entendu (et pas qu'un peu) Edward lui parler au téléphone. Il n'avait pas écouté aux portes, il n'en avait pas eu besoin. Pas vu la façon dont Edward, au téléphone, avait beuglé qu'il n'était pas petit. Non, il était même sûr et certain que la vieille femme dans l'appartement voisin au leur avait entendu _ça_ elle aussi. Même si elle était sourde. Ou stupide. Ou les deux.

Les yeux de l'homonculus glissèrent jusqu'à la porte qu'Edward ouvrit d'un coup de pied, comme de coutume. Envy nota que Riza quitta la pièce, mais n'y fit pas plus attention que cela. Edward se dirigea vers le bureau, croisa les bras et commença à parler. Envy ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait, mais il savait que son petit blond était d'ores et déjà énervé, et que Roy avait dû dire quelque chose : il souriait allègrement. Envy se serait bien rapproché, mais il risquait d'être repéré. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'était pas habitué à être aussi léger qu'un humain. Il savait qu'il basculerait à coup sûr et tomberait de la branche.

Envy vit Roy se lever et contourner son bureau, leur faisant face à Edward et à lui. Edward tourna la tête pour fusiller Roy du regard, puis se tourna complètement, tant et si bien qu'il se retrouva dos à Envy. Celui-ci les vit parler encore un peu, puis écarquilla les yeux, choqué, en voyant la main de Roy se poser sur les fesses d'Edward. Le blond l'écarta de suite, et se recula. Roy fit un pas en avant et agrippa les épaules de l'adolescent en se penchant. Envy grogna en comprenant que le colonel essayait d'embrasser le jeune alchimiste, et bougea légèrement, bien décidé à débarquer d'un coup dans le bureau pour tuer Roy de la façon la plus inhumaine qui fût.

Toutefois, il se figea en voyant Edward frapper Roy entre les jambes, et quitter le bureau en toute hâte. Envy demeura dans son arbre, assis, un moment, essayant de littéralement mitrailler Roy du regard. Il regarda alors brusquement au bas de l'arbre en entendant une porte claquer, et vit Edward marcher péniblement le long du chemin qui jouxtait le bâtiment.

Envy revêtit sa vraie forme, et atterrit juste derrière Edward. Ce dernier fit volte face en l'entendant et en sentant le soudain vent contre lui. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il reconnut Envy.

« Envy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

L'interpellé grogna légèrement, attrapa la main gauche d'Edward dans sa main droite et marcha en direction de leur appartement. Le jeune alchimiste afficha une expression perplexe, mais allongea le pas afin de suivre l'allure d'Envy.

« Envy... ? »

La seule réponse de celui-ci fut de presser davantage la main d'Edward, au point de presque lui en faire mal, et d'accélérer. Edward garda le silence et se concentra sur son allure pour suivre Envy.

Envy claqua la porte derrière lui et plaqua Edward contre celle-ci, plaçant ses bras de part et d'autres de sa tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux, intensément.

« Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils, confus, puis afficha une expression d'horreur en comprenant ce que sous-entendaient les mots d'Envy.

« Tu as vu ? »

Envy grogna gravement en réponse et répéta : « Combien. De. Temps. »

Les yeux d'Edward se posèrent sur le sol alors qu'il répondait :

« Depuis un mois... C'est bizarre, il n'avait jamais fait ça, avant. C'est la première fois qu'il va si loin... »

Edward grimaça en y repensant.

Envy pressa son front contre celui d'Edward.

« Je ne le laisserai plus jamais te toucher. _Jamais._ »

Edward frémit légèrement face au ton venimeux d'Envy. Heureusement que ces mots n'étaient pas dirigés directement contre lui. Envy bougea légèrement, si bien que ses mains se décrochèrent du mur et que ses bras passèrent autour de la taille d'Edward, le rapprochant pour l'enlacer. Ce dernier fronça un peu les sourcils, confus, mais lui rendit son geste. Envy étreignit plus fortement son blond et déclara :

« Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un t'arrache à moi. Tu es _à moi_. »

Edward laissa l'ébauche d'un sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres à cette déclaration. « Oui, je le suis. Et toi, tu es à moi. »

Envy nicha doucement son nez contre le coup d'Edward, la rage sur son visage commençant à disparaître. L'alchimiste jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule, sur le mur, et plissa les yeux en constatant l'heure.

« Envy... Il est six heures et demie, je suis censé indiquer mon départ à sept heures et... J'aurai des problèmes si je ne le fais pas. De plus, je n'ai pas spécifiquement envie que Hawkeye me tire dessus à vue. »

Envy fit la moue, mais se détacha d'Edward. Celui-ci lui offrit un sourire, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser furtivement sur la joue, puis attrapa la poignée de la porte, derrière lui.

« Je serai de retour dans pas longtemps. Al aussi reviendra bientôt, alors attends un peu, d'ac' ? »

Sans attendre la réaction d'Envy, Edward ouvrit la porte et quitta l'appartement, courant jusqu'au QG militaire. Envy le suivit du regard un moment, avant d'aller se poser dans la cuisine. Il attrapa une carotte au fond de la glacière, et en croqua un bout, perdu dans ses pensées il ne pensa, du reste, même pas à la peler. Il fit mentalement une liste des options qui se présentaient à lui. Il pouvait très bien rester ici et faire face à l'ennui, tout en écoutant les voisins qui tentaient de chanter de l'opéra (et qui feraient tout aussi bien d'arrêter de suite pour éviter le massacre), ou suivre Edward pour s'assurer que Roy ne tenterait rien. Il prit un moment pour peser le pour et le contre.

Envy décida alors de suivre discrètement son chibi, et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée après avoir balancé les restes de la carotte dans l'évier. Cette fois, Envy ne s'ennuya pas à changer de forme. Edward était bien trop loin devant lui pour le voir il n'y avait donc aucune raison de le faire. Il marcha donc à une allure paisible en direction du QG militaire, glissant ses mains dans les poches de son jean tout en marchant. L'homonculus lançait de brefs regards assassins aux gens qui passaient, bien que partiellement amusé par leurs expressions. Honnêtement, cela faisait sept mois qu'il vivait ici, et il pensait que les gens auraient eu le temps de s'accoutumer à son apparence depuis lors. Des cheveux verts n'étaient pas si bizarres que ça, selon Envy, et le violet était une couleur d'yeux fabuleuse. Ils étaient jaloux, à tous les coups, se disait-t-il, et simplement ennuyés par leur propres et ennuyeuses apparences.

* * *

Envy jeta un coup d'œil au ciel, et vit que celui-ci était couvert par de lourds et épais nuages gris. Bien qu'ils semblaient plus que sur le point de déverser leur fardeau sur la ville, Envy sentait qu'il n'allait pas pleuvoir. Il regarda à droite à gauche, et vit que les oiseaux et les insectes étaient toujours de sortie. Les chiens courraient de long en large dans les jardins de leurs propriétaires, les fourmis, les unes derrière les autres, transportaient des miettes, et un chat lézardait sous l'ombre d'un grand arbre. Tout ceci indiquait qu'il ne pleuvrait pas. Envy avait appris, il y avait de cela bien longtemps, à faire attention aux animaux, bien plus réceptifs à certaines choses que les humains. Sur le coup, Envy avait immédiatement refusé cette idée, mais à présent, il ressentait un peu plus de... _respect_ pour certaines choses, et avait réalisé que cette information pouvait avoir son utilité.

Il reporta son regard devant lui juste à temps pour éviter un lampadaire. Il le contourna, ignorant le petit rire étouffé qu'il avait entendu de la part d'un passant. Envy sentit alors brusquement son estomac se nouer, et fut envahi d'un sentiment d'angoisse. Mal à l'aise, il se hâta d'allonger son pas. Il courut finalement jusqu'à la porte principale qui menait au QG, de suite inquiété par l'absence d'un garde. Il se précipita sur l'arbre dans lequel il s'était trouvé un peu plus tôt, et sauta de branches en branches jusqu'à se retrouver à la même hauteur que la fenêtre du bureau de Roy.

Il jeta un œil à l'intérieur et vit Edward se tenir debout, face au bureau de Roy, qui était appuyé contre. Ils semblaient en plein dans une dispute, à en juger par l'attitude de Roy qui semblait en train de manigancer quelque chose et de celle d'Edward, visiblement bien plus que simplement agacé. Envy remarqua que celui-ci semblait fatigué, aussi : sa posture était moins droite qu'à l'ordinaire. Il comprit soudain, se sentant un peu... fautif, en se rappelant qu'Edward lui avait demandé de le laisser dormir la nuit passée, lui expliquant qu'il aurait de nombreuses choses à faire le lendemain. L'androgyne regrettait presque de ne pas avoir écouté la requête de son amant. Presque.

Il regarda Edward agiter violemment ses mains, essayant probablement d'argumenter une idée. Roy parut s'en amuser, et se décolla du bureau. Le colonel leva le bras, et plaça sa main droite sur la joue gauche de l'adolescent, la caressant. A cette vue, Envy eut la nausée, et si l'expression d'Edward exprimait bien cette même idée, celle d'Envy n'était pas mieux.

Edward s'écarta, et une expression de colère s'afficha sur le visage de Roy. Il attrapa les épaules du petit blond, inversa leurs positions, et poussa Edward en arrière le plaquant contre la table. Edward se débattit sauvagement, mais ses mouvements étaient ralentis et faibles à cause de la fatigue. Envy courut le long de la branche et sauta jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il força brutalement. Il se jeta sur Roy, et se servit de son bras gauche pour lui envoyer un coup de poing en plein dans la mâchoire. L'impact le fit voler dans le mur opposé.

Envy se tourna vers Edward, et l'étreignit alors qu'il l'aidait à se redresser.

« Tu vas bien ? »

La voix de l'homonculus était douce, et trompeusement calme. Le blond le connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir que le ton employé ne servait qu'à dissimuler la tempête qui grondait en lui. Il posa cependant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son amant, et soupira :

« Oui, je crois. »

Envy resserra son emprise sur Edward en entendant Roy se relever. Il avait une marque rouge bien visible sur le menton, mais sans pour autant avoir d'entaille. Roy fronça les sourcils en voyant Envy.

« Si c'est tout ce que tu es en mesure de viser, Fullmetal, alors tu es, à l'évidence, dépourvu de la moindre notion de goût. »

Il passa derrière son bureau, et commença à y étaler des papiers. Envy gronda légèrement, et fit un geste, ayant la ferme intention de sauter par-dessus le bureau pour botter le cul de ce bel enfoiré, mais Edward l'en garda en l'étreignant. La voix du jeune alchimiste se fit entendre, faible et fatiguée, lorsqu'il prononça :

« Rentrons, Envy, rentrons... »

Envy lança un regard meurtrier à Roy, puis reporta son regard sur Edward, et se décida. Il souleva ce dernier en passant son bras gauche sous le dos de son petit blond, juste au niveau des aisselles, tout en supportant ses jambes de son bras droit en les maintenant juste sous les genoux. Il se redressa, faisant face de toute sa hauteur, lança un dernier regard assassin à Roy, puis sauta par la fenêtre. Néanmoins, son regard avait été différent des précédents, car là, il ne contenait pas seulement une profonde haine... Mais aussi une promesse : la promesse de trucider Roy membre par membre jusqu'à sa mort. Celui-ci, de son côté, était trop occupé à s'atteler à nouveau à son travail et n'avait rien remarqué.

Alors qu'Envy sautait de branche en branche jusqu'en bas de l'arbre, il sentait son sang bouillir d'une pure haine, teintée de cruauté. Il sentait l'adrénaline se répandre dans ses veines et, surtout, il ne voyait plus que l'expression qu'Edward avait eue lorsque Roy l'avait plaqué sur le bureau. Il avait eu l'air affligé, trahi, et blessé. Envy ne voulait plus jamais lui voir ce visage, et était à présent bien plus que furieux que Roy eût fait du mal à Edward.

L'homonculus baissa les yeux en direction de l'alchimiste, et vit que celui-ci était devenu complètement amorphe contre lui et appuyait maintenant tout son poids contre son torse. Son visage était enfoui sur le côté gauche du cou d'Envy, comme s'il essayait de se cacher. L'androgyne sentit le même ressentiment que précédemment à l'égard de Roy l'envahir, mais également... De la peine et de l'inquiétude pour le bien être de son amant. Mettant sa haine et son besoin de vengeance de côté, Envy se focalisa sur le plus important : ramener Edward à la maison. Il sauta de toits en toits, contournant les cheminées, sans se soucier d'utiliser les trottoirs.

Il se dirigea sans détour jusqu'à leur immeuble, puis se précipita à l'intérieur. Heureusement, personne ne les vit.

Il se rua dans leur appartement, et ouvrit la porte à coup de pieds. Étonnamment, celle-ci était déverrouillée. Envy inspecta l'appartement après avoir refermé, à coup de pied, la porte, il remarqua que celle de la chambre d'Alphonse était close. Il l'avait laissée ouverte ce matin, ce qui signifiait qu'il était rentré pendant leur absence. Envy verrouilla la porte d'entrée à l'aide de sa main droite puis emmena Edward dans leur chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte, et retira ses chaussures sans se servir de ses mains, les laissant près de la porte. Il fit de même pour les chaussettes puis se dirigea vers le lit.

Il déposa son petit blond sur ce lit gigantesque, et s'écarta pour examiner l'état de son amant. Il semblait épuisé et ensommeillé, et la tristesse ressentie auparavant demeurait sur son visage. L'androgyne se pencha alors en avant pour embrasser la joue de l'alchimiste, puis remonta jusqu'à son œil gauche. En voyant qu'Edward l'avait fermé, il déposa un baiser furtif sur sa paupière, puis frotta sa joue contre celle du plus petit.

Envy se redressa, puis croisa les bras face à son torse, attrapant les bords de son haut. Il le fit passer par-dessus sa tête, et le laissa tomber au sol. Il défit le bouton qui fermait son jean, puis ouvrit la braguette. Il fit descendre jean et boxer, et les dégagea de son corps. Il se rapprocha d'Edward, et le dévêtit à son tour.

Il plaça Edward de telle sorte qu'il se retrouvât sous les couvertures, puis grimpa sur le lit, et se faufila dedans, sur la gauche d'Edward. Il se rapprocha de lui, et l'enlaça doucement. Edward se tourna sur son flanc gauche, et nicha son visage contre le torse d'Envy. Celui-ci usa de son bras droit pour maintenir son amant aussi proche de son corps que possible, tandis que sa main gauche, elle, s'attelait à défaire la tresse de l'alchimiste. Lorsque l'élastique se défit, l'homonculus écarta les doigts pour le faire glisser jusqu'à son poignet. Heureusement, il était vieux et ne s'enfonça pas dans sa peau. L'androgyne passa alors longuement ses doigts dans les mèches dorées, caressant doucement les cheveux du plus jeune.

Edward soupira et leva les yeux en direction d'Envy. Ceux-ci contenaient toujours de la peine, mais adoucie par un certain bien-être. Envy fit remonter Edward de façon à lui faire poser sa tête sur l'oreiller. Il caressa sa joue droite, mais remarqua que l'alchimiste tressaillit légèrement. Il fronça alors les sourcils l'espace d'une demi seconde, avant de se rappeler que c'était exactement le geste que Roy avait fait peu auparavant. Une douloureuse et amère déprime s'empara de lui en constatant que cet événement demeurait une plaie vive dans la mémoire de son amant il décida alors d'effacer toute trace de Roy chez Edward.

Il pencha sa tête en avant, et lécha avec douceur la joue gauche d'Edward. Celui-ci parut surpris quelques instants, puis se détendit et ferma les yeux. L'homonculus eut un sourire discret, et s'appliqua à lécher chaque parcelle de cette joue qu'il était en mesure d'atteindre. Il commença ensuite à en embrasser la peau, provoquant un doux soupir de la part de son petit blond. Il embrassa les contours de son visage jusqu'à atteindre ses lèvres, et pressa les siennes contre, d'une façon qui n'était ni douce ni brutale. Edward répondit immédiatement au baiser, laissant libre accès à sa bouche à Envy lorsqu'il lécha ses lèvres.

L'homonculus fit plonger sa langue dans la bouche de son amant sans la moindre hésitation, la faisant aller avec précipitation dans chaque recoin qu'il était capable d'atteindre. Edward resta pourtant tranquille malgré la hâte dans les gestes d'Envy, attendant qu'il se calme. L'androgyne finit par ralentir peu à peu ses mouvements, reprenant un rythme plus apaisé. Le plus jeune respira profondément, inspirant involontairement le souffle d'Envy, et fit aller son corps plus en avant avec un petit coup de hanches, cherchant à se rapprocher. L'homonculus gémit discrètement, puis pressa son érection déjà bien visible contre les hanches d'Edward. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux et rompit le baiser, se reculant légèrement.

Il haletait, les joues rouges. Il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer, puis déclara :

« Envy... Je ne veux pas faire l'amour, ce soir. »

L'androgyne ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la ferma en décelant la fatigue dans les yeux de son partenaire. Il soupira doucement, puis eut un sourire discret et enlaça tendrement Edward à nouveau. Il le blottit tout contre lui, puis dissimula son visage dans le cou de l'alchimiste.

« D'accord », répondit-il. « On dormira comme ça, c'est tout. »

Edward expira l'air qu'il avait retenu sans même s'en rendre compte, et se détendit dans les bras d'Envy. Il gigota jusqu'à trouver une position confortable, puis ferma les yeux, attendant que le sommeil le gagnât.

Envy demeura immobile tandis que la respiration d'Edward ralentissait, des pensées l'assaillant à toute vitesse. Son sang brûlait toujours d'une envie de meurtre, et puissante, en plus de cela. Cela faisait des décennies qu'il n'en avait pas ressenti une si intense. Il avait prévu de s'en débarrasser à l'aide d'une différente sorte de plaisir qui elle, ne résultait pas du meurtre, mais il ne pouvait pas y avoir recours à cet instant. S'il ignorait ce besoin pressant, il y avait une chance qu'il fît du mal à Edward ou à quelqu'un d'autre alors qu'il était endormi, et ce, sans même s'en rendre compte.

Il baissa les yeux et regarda le visage endormi d'Edward, épuisé et pâle. Il sentit la rage passée resurgir en lui brusquement, mais... Cette fois, rien ne pouvait la lui faire oublier. Il sentait cette rage et ce désir de tuer s'intensifier rapidement il prit alors une décision. Il se démêla de l'étreinte qu'il partageait avec Edward, puis s'extirpa des couvertures sans le réveiller. Il se pencha en avant et déposa un baiser papillon sur le front de son amant, s'excusant par avance de briser une promesse.

Il sauta ensuite du lit en faisant de son mieux pour ne pas s'appuyer sur les draps, puis se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds, silencieusement, jusqu'à la commode. Il ouvrit l'un de ses tiroirs avec précaution pour ne pas faire le moindre bruit, et en sortit son vieux, mais pourtant favori, ensemble. Il passa sa tête dans son demi-haut, toutefois ennuyé qu'il fût si serré. Il était fait de fibres élastiques entrelacées avec le matériau de base, ce qui le rendait plus facile à mettre, mais ça restait juste malgré tout ça le serrait. Il enfila ensuite son short et le bout de tissu qui lui donnait une apparence de jupe, sans se soucier de quelconques sous-vêtements. Il mit rapidement ses mitaines et ces sortes de chaussettes qu'il avait l'habitude de porter, puis son bandeau. Il l'ajusta jusqu'à le placer dans une position qui lui parut satisfaisante, puis se tourna vers la fenêtre. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Edward, s'excusant mentalement à nouveau, puis ouvrit la fenêtre sans le moindre bruit, et en sauta.

Il exécuta deux magnifiques roulades pour contrôler sa chute, et atterrit avec agilité sur le trottoir, qui se trouvait deux étages plus bas. Il avait atterri sur ses pieds, dans une position accroupie, les mains posées à plat sur le béton. Il se redressa, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis se mit brusquement à courir, se dirigeant vers le QG militaire.

Envy regarda, par la fenêtre, Roy signer papiers sur papiers, attendant qu'il fît un mouvement. Celui-ci se leva d'un coup, puis marcha en direction de la porte. Envy haussa un sourcil, et regarda l'horloge. Onze heures. Ça voulait sûrement dire qu'il rentrait chez lui. Envy réfléchit, et le regarda prendre ses affaires puis sortir. Il resta assis sur son arbre, qui était fort bien placé, juste en face de nombreuses fenêtres qui donnaient sur des bureaux, et attendit jusqu'à voir Roy marcher le long du chemin qui menait à la porte principale.

Il sauta sans un bruit d'arbres en arbres puis se laissa tomber en direction de la dite porte, tordant son corps et faisant des roulades de temps à autres pour contrôler ses chutes. Il atterrit alors, toujours silencieusement, un peu à l'écart de Roy, ou en tout cas suffisamment loin pour ne pas être repéré, tout en s'assurant de pouvoir le suivre. Roy ne remarqua pas le moindre de ses mouvements, se contentant de marcher à vive allure, apparemment pressé de rentrer chez lui.

Envy eut un sourire en coin, puis suivit Roy jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent dans un lieu où se dressaient nombre de gigantesques immeubles. Il chemina derrière lui, cherchant une allée qui lui conviendrait. Lorsqu'il en eu repéré une, il changea rapidement de forme. Depuis la transmutation, la lueur qui découlait habituellement de son changement d'apparence n'existait plus, ce qui lui permettait d'en changer sans se faire repérer, dans l'obscurité. Il se changea donc en une femme à la poitrine généreuse, de corpulence tout à fait normale, à la fine ossature, et aux petites mains. Sa nouvelle apparence possédait de long cheveux bruns, ondulés, ainsi que de grands et innocents yeux tout bleus, et un teint qui, si clair, ne lui donnait pourtant pas mauvaise mine. Il était vêtu d'une modeste robe violette, qui soulignait parfaitement les courbes de son corps. Il portait également des chaussures violettes à haut talons, et de nombreux bracelets en argent autour des poignets.

Envy s'arrêta de marcher pendant quelques secondes, laissant une certaine distance entre Roy et lui, puis laissa entendre, brusquement, un puissant cri de terreur à faire froid dans le dos. Usant de ses capacités d'acteur, il décomposa son expression en une de pure frayeur, et se mit à courir comme un dératé. Il continua à courir, regardant occasionnellement par-dessus son épaule, comme s'il fuyait quelque chose... ou _quelqu'un_.

Il se précipita dans l'allée qu'il avait repérée auparavant, et se rua dans un coin, entre de larges boîtes en bois et le mur d'un bâtiment. Il se força à trembler, et jeta un coup d'œil entre Roy et le vide sur sa droite. Le colonel regarda sur sa gauche, fronçant légèrement les sourcils, puis se rapprocha d'Envy. Il s'accroupit, tendant sa main droite à l'homonculus, puis demanda :

« Vous allez bien ? »

En son for intérieur, Envy se lamentait de ce que sa dignité allait devoir endurer, puis se donna une accolade, toujours mentalement, pour s'encourager. Il regarda Roy avec des yeux grands ouverts et terrifiés, et leur accorda de se remplir de larmes abondantes. Il fit trembler sa lèvres inférieure tout en attrapant, doucement, la main de Roy d'une main tremblante, puis se jeta dans les bras de celui-ci. Il pressa sa tête contre le torse du colonel, et força son corps à trembler d'une façon incontrôlable.

Roy sembla se raidit un peu, mais entoura Envy de ses bras.

« Ça va aller, mademoiselle... ? »

Envy se saisit de l'opportunité que lui offrait la distraction de Roy, agrippa avec rapidité ses gants et les arracha à ses mains, griffant la peau au passage. Il déchira alors le tissu pour en faire des lambeaux, s'appliquant à détruire complètement les cercles de transmutation placés sur les gants. Il reprit son apparence préférée tout en se relevant, et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

Affichant un sourire suffisant, Envy toisa Roy du regard.

« En fait, c'est « monsieur ». Je suis un homme, comme tu peux clairement le constater. »

Les yeux de Roy s'écarquillèrent sous le choc, mais il se reprit bien vite : il se redressa et lança un regard noir à Envy. Il lui fit face de toute sa hauteur, pour lancer d'une voix grave :

« Homonculus. »

Les yeux d'Envy brillèrent, teintés d'une idée certainement pernicieuse, alors qu'il répliquait :

« Plus maintenant. Je suis un _humain_, tout. Comme. _Toi_. »

Bon, ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais qu'est-ce qu'un tout petit et innocent mensonge ?

La mâchoire de Roy se décrocha un peu sous le coup du choc, et Envy ricana tout en se dirigeant vers lui.

« Bon, concernant ce que tu as fait... »

Les sourcils de Roy se froncèrent en signe de confusion, et il le coupa :

« De quoi tu parles ? Je n'ai rien fait. C'est _toi_ qui vient chercher les problèmes. »

Il sourit.

Envy déglutit un peu de bile qui était remontée rien qu'à la pensée de ce qu'il s'était passé plus tôt.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, alors ne me sors pas des excuses débiles d'humain. Je parlais de ce que tu as fait à _mon_ _copain_. »

Roy parut confus un moment, puis fit d'un seul coup le lien.

« Oh, tu veux dire _Edward_. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça te préoccupes tant, ça n'est qu'un gosse. »

Envy gronda, et envoya un coup de pied retourné droit dans la joue gauche de Roy. Celui-ci vola littéralement jusqu'aux boîtes de bois abandonnées sur sa droite, qui tombèrent sur lui sous le coup de l'impact. Envy donna un coup de pied à Roy, puis dégagea les boîtes qui le couvraient. Il le fit se relever en l'empoignant jusqu'à ce qu'ils fussent face à face, puis lui lança un regard noir.

« Surveille ta langue, connard. Tu vas _payer_. »

Roy lui adressa un sourire insolent. « Oh, et qu'as-tu l'intention de faire, _monstre_ ? »

Envy grogna. Ses yeux se plissèrent, et il fusilla Roy du regard. « Ce que je fais le mieux... »

Une fois ces mots prononcés, Envy fit voltiger Roy et le plaqua contre le mur, la tête la première. Il attrapa ses deux mains, et les maintint fermement derrière la tête de Roy, lui faisant mettre ses bras dans un angle bizarre. Il utilisa son genoux pour pousser Roy encore davantage contre le mur, puis relâcha soudainement ses mains. Roy tourna la tête sur sa droite pour voir ce qu'Envy avait l'intention de faire par la suite, mais ne put voir rien d'autre qu'un coup de pied lui arriver en plein visage.

Roy vola sur deux mètres à cause de la force du coup, et s'étala brutalement sur le sol. Envy, à une allure trompeusement calme, l'enjamba, puis apposa son pied droit sur le sternum du colonel : il lui prisa quelques côtes, qui s'enfoncèrent dans ses organes au passage. Roy hurla de douleur, mais tenta malgré tout d'adresser un sourire insolent à Envy. Celui-ci grogna de mécontentement, et enfonça davantage son pied dans le corps de Roy, tout en le tournant et en le retournant. Roy grimaça de douleur, et Envy afficha un sourire satisfait en voyant cette expression. Il sentait l'excitation gagner en intensité, et l'adrénaline courir dans ses veines. C'est tellement génial, pensa Envy ça lui avait manqué.

L'androgyne s'accroupit jusqu'à ce qu'il pût prendre comme appui le talon de son pied gauche, tout en concentrant autant de poids que possible sur le droit. Il eut un sourire dément en voyant son pied s'enfoncer encore davantage dans le torse de Roy, du sang giclant des plaies créées par ses côtés brisées. Envy transforma ensuite les ongles de sa main droite en des griffes fines et acérées, qui ne faisaient pas moins de trois centimètres de longueur. Il les passa sur toute la longueur de la joue de Roy, y laissant de profondes entailles.

Roy regarda Envy et, pour la première fois, de la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Pas de sourire insolent, ni même cette expression suffisante, mais de la _pure terreur_. Envy sentit son sang pulser dans ses veines à une vitesse effrayante à cette vue, et laissa un large sourire, teinté de folie, s'étaler sur son visage.

Il déplaça sa main jusqu'à l'oreille de Roy, et enfonça son doigt dans son conduit auditif il força pour l'enfoncer encore plus loin jusqu'à en percer le tympan du colonel. Celui-ci hurla de douleur, tandis qu'Envy tremblait d'excitation. Il fit tourner son doigt, déchirant autant de chair qu'il pouvait atteindre avec ses griffes. Roy continua à hurler et pleurer dans son agonie, et Envy ricana doucement, tout bas.

Envy retira ses griffes de l'oreille de Roy, et eut un sourire machiavélique en voyant la lueur d'espoir qui brillait dans ses yeux. Il attrapa, de sa main droite, la main gauche de Roy, et la leva de façon à ce qu'elle se retrouvât à la hauteur du visage de celui-ci. L'homonculus dirigea ensuite ses griffes vers la main de Roy, se délectant de l'expression de terreur qui émanait si puissamment de ses yeux. Roy se mit à s'agiter, paniqué, essayant de se dégager de l'emprise d'Envy. Ce dernier leva légèrement son pied droit, puis replaça tout son poids dessus, histoire de rappeler à Roy sa situation. Le colonel se calma de suite, regardant avec horreur Envy poser la griffe de son index sur le bout de son doigt, juste sous l'ongle. L'homonculus plongea ses yeux dans ceux de sa victime et sourit, puis, brusquement, enfonça sa griffe sous l'ongle de celle-ci, le décollant de la peau qu'il déchira.

Roy hurla de peine et de souffrance, des larmes commençant à se former dans ses yeux. Envy eut un petit rire dément et mal contrôlé, puis plia légèrement son doigt, encastrant la griffe dont était pourvu son doigt jusque dans les veines, puis dans l'os de Roy. Aussitôt, du sang jaillit de la plaie, giclant sur la main et la mitaine de l'androgyne. Celui-ci soupira en le sentant, mais sourit largement. Les yeux de Roy s'agrandirent de terreur lorsqu'Envy, soudainement, enfonça sa main entière au travers de la peau de Roy, juste entre son index et son majeur, et hurla de douleur lorsqu'Envy referma sa main en un poing, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau, raclant autant de chair qu'il pouvait à l'aide des ses griffes.

Les mains d'Envy étaient couvertes de sang à présent du sang qui s'était répandu jusque sur ses bras et coulait sur ses jambes. Il rigola doucement puis relâcha sa main avant de la laisser retomber elle tomba au sol, en n'ayant plus de main que le nom. Envy savait que Roy ne tarderait pas à rendre l'âme : il y avait juste déjà bien trop de sang au sol pour qu'il eût une chance de survie.

Envy eut soudainement une idée, et sourit joyeusement. Il plongea son index transformé en griffe dans la joue gauche de Roy et y grava, profondément, un message :

« _A moi. Pas à toi. _»

Heureux de son ouvrage, Envy plongea à nouveau ses yeux dans ceux de Roy. Rapidement las de cette couleur onyx, il plongea sans trop de précision sa main droite dans l'orbite gauche de Roy et en arracha le globe oculaire. Comme l'œil était retenu par des muscles et des veines, Envy se contenta de tirer dessus jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci lâchent prise. Le colonel poussa un dernier hurlement de douleur, puis resta amorphe. Envy regarda le visage inconscient de sa victime, qui devenait de plus en plus pâle au fil des secondes et commençait à ressembler à celui d'un raton laveur, puis proclama :

« Edward m'appartient. Il n'est pas à toi. Pas touche, connard. »

Envy envoya un dernier coup de pied dans la tête de Roy, puis le laissa agoniser dans l'allée.

* * *

Envy soupira en sentant l'eau courir sur son corps, emportant avec elle le sang qui le couvrait. Il avait bourré la machine à laver de ses vêtements il y avait de cela une heure, et les avait ensuite suspendus devant le radiateur pour les faire sécher. Il avait lu un livre pour s'occuper, et avait décidé de prendre une douche le temps que ses vêtements sèchent.

Il n'avait pas voulu rentrer à la maison couvert de sang, et avait donc traversé la ville à la recherche d'un appartement vide, dont l'une des fenêtres serait ouverte. Il n'y avait que peu d'affaires dans l'appartement en question, aussi Envy en avait-il déduit que les personnes qui l'occupaient n'étaient pas prêtes de rentrer de suite. Et encore moins à une heure du matin. _Ça_, ce serait bizarre et ennuyant.

Envy attrapa un morceau de savon posé sur le sol et se frotta énergiquement, regardant les bulles roses glisser le long de son corps, accompagnées par la vapeur qui émergeait avec régularité de l'eau. Le sang coulait sur le sol carrelé de la douche en de petits filets, le souillant légèrement sur son passage. Envy frotta son pied contre le carrelage pour tenter d'en enlever la crasse, puis recommença à se frotter.

Lorsqu'il jugea que tout le sang qui couvrait son corps et ses cheveux était parti, il tourna le robinet et sortit de la douche, attrapant une serviette dans le même mouvement. Il s'essuya et attrapa ses vêtements, les enfila, puis sortit par la fenêtre dans la nuit noire.

Dès qu'il fut rentré à la maison, Envy rangea rapidement ses vêtements dans la commode, les plaçant dans les tiroirs après les avoir pliés. Il ne voulait pas qu'Edward sût ce qu'il avait fait. Ou tout du moins, pas tout de suite.

Il se faufila dans le lit et laissa entendre un discret soupir de soulagement en voyant qu'Edward était toujours endormi. Il rabattit les couvertures sur lui, et entoura son petit blond de ses bras. Il n'avait plus l'air si fatigué, ce qui ravit Envy, qui le blottit tout contre lui, puis ferma les yeux.

* * *

Envy fut réveillé par de retentissants coups sur la porte de la chambre. Une voix de jeune homme éclata derrière celle-ci :

« Grand frère ! Envy ! C'est l'heure de vous lever ! »

Envy gémit et roula dans son sommeil, couvrant ses oreilles de ses mains.

« 'c'trop tôt... »

Il entendit un rire sur sa gauche et tourna légèrement la tête pour voir d'où cela venait. Edward était assis sur le lit et regardait Envy, rigolant tout bas.

« Hier, c'était moi, maintenant, c'est ton tour. Allez, tu as toujours la pêche, d'habitude ! »

Envy gémit et enfonça davantage sa tête sous les draps. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi et était vraiment très fatigué. Edward soupira de façon bien audible et se leva, puis s'habilla. Il se dirigea vers la porte et se figea un moment.

« Je reviens tout à l'heure, bye. »

Envy murmura : « 'bye, O'Chibi-san... »

Edward haussa les épaules puis quitta la pièce.

Envy gigota jusqu'à se trouver une position confortable, ignorant le son de la sonnette, en arrière-plan. Juste après s'être mis à l'aise, et alors qu'il commençait à sombrer à nouveau dans les bras de Morphée, la porte s'ouvrit. Edward entra, puis s'assit au bout du lit, et se laissa tomber en arrière, les jambes pendantes à l'extérieur du lit. Il était étrangement calme, et semblait serein. Envy savait que cela était synonyme de problèmes.

« Eh bien, Envy, apparemment, j'ai obtenu un jour de congé. Comme pas mal de gens. »

Envy émit un vague son pour prouver qu'il écoutait.

« Il semble que Roy Mustang ait été tué la nuit dernière. Toutes les personnes sous ses ordres bénéficient d'un jour de libre. Un messager est venu pour me l'annoncer. »

Envy tourna la tête sur sa gauche jusqu'à voir Edward, sa joue pressée légèrement contre le matelas. Edward était toujours entouré d'une aura de calme, et fixait le plafond.

« On l'a retrouvé, mort, dans une allée. Tué d'une façon atroce, à ce que j'ai compris. L'un de ses yeux était arraché, et sa main et son torse étaient bien amochés. »

Edward roula sur le flanc de façon à faire face à Envy, ses mollets pendant toujours sur le côté du lit.

« Il a été mutilé, aussi. Il avait un message gravé dans la peau. »

Edward désigna sa joue gauche.

« Là. Ça disait : « A moi. Pas à toi ». Bizarre, non ? »

Envy fixa Edward un moment puis répondit : « Mouais, bizarre. »

Edward se redressa à l'aide de ses bras, et se rapprocha d'Envy comme il put.

« Tu n'aurais pas, par le plus grand des hasards, un quelconque lien avec toute cette histoire, des fois ? »

Envy détourna le regard un moment, puis regarda Edward droit dans les yeux :

« Si, j'ai un lien. »

L'expression calme d'Edward ne mit pas longtemps à devenir dure lorsqu'il hurla :

« Mais bon sang, Envy ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, bordel ! Tu m'avais promis que tu ne tuerais plus ! »

Envy s'assit, la couverture qui l'enveloppait tombant de son torse pour atterrir autour de sa taille, et adressa à Edward un regard détendu.

« Je sais, et j'avais l'intention de tenir cette promesse. Je l'ai toujours, du reste, cette intention. Néanmoins, ça, c'était quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas ignorer. »

Edward lança un regard noir à Envy.

« Même ! Je sais que ce qu'il a fait était mal... Mais tu n'avais pas besoin de le _tuer _! »

Envy soupira.

« Si, je _devais_ le tuer. Si je ne l'avais pas fait, il aurait recommencé ! Et tu aurais toujours dû travailler jusqu'à la fin de l'année pour pouvoir abandonner ton rang d'Alchimiste d'Etat, ce qui lui aurait laissé un nombre incalculables d'opportunités pour te mettre le grappin dessus ! De plus, il l'avait mérité : c'était un enfoiré fini. »

Edward soupira, las, et se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Je _sais _tout ça, mais pourquoi devais-tu le tuer ? »

Envy adressa à son amant un regard sérieux.

« Parce que déjà, c'est extrêmement compliqué de résister au besoin de tuer, et hier, ce besoin était trop fort. Il avait dépassé les bornes. Il t'a considéré comme si tu n'étais rien de plus qu'un jouet, et t'as traité avec autant de respect qu'il en aurait eu pour des ordures. C'était une raison suffisante pour moi pour le tuer. Tu es _à moi_, et pas à lui. Je ne laisserai plus jamais personne te toucher. »

Edward soupira, et se rapprocha d'Envy, dégageant ses chaussures de ses pieds se faisant. L'homonculus ferma les yeux et se raidit, s'attendant à un coup. Pourtant, il ouvrit de grands yeux quand, surpris, il sentit les bras de l'alchimiste passer autour de lui pour l'étreindre. Le petit blond serra fortement son amant, et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Envy se détendit et posa son menton sur l'épaule droite du plus jeune, tout en lui rendant son étreinte.

Edward murmura alors, la voix légèrement étouffée par le cou d'Envy :

« Je ne t'ai pas pardonné, mais tant que tu promets de ne pas recommencer, _sauf_ en cas de légitime défense -quand c'est nécessaire-, alors ça va. »

Envy soupira et sourit doucement, puis inclina sa tête sur la droite pour l'appuyer contre celle d'Edward.

« C'est promis. »

* * *

_C'est fini ! C'est vraiment fini ! Ça m'a pris plus de temps que ce que je pensais, mais au moins, j'ai réussi à finir._

_Joyeux anniversaire (en retard), à Akatsuki Seal... Désolée pour le retard !_

_Commentez, s'il-vous-plaît, et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :) Le bouton pour les reviews est difficile à manquer, maintenant, puisqu'il est vert !_

… _Et le fait que moi, je le manque souvent et clique accidentellement sur le bouton pour enregistrer en tant que favorite une histoire ne veut absolument rien dire._

_**YukinoKara**_

* * *

Traduction : _White Assassin_


End file.
